stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Martijn
Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Voor dringende zaken kun je mij ook mailen ---- Archief Busdienst Wikistad Hey Martijn, een tijdje geleden had je dit artikel aangemaakt (plus rode link Wikistad Busmaatschappij). Die rode link heb ik op de hotlist gezet, heb jij misschien zin om dit artikel aan te maken? Thnx! Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 18:15 (UTC) :O ja, zal ik even doen ;-) - 13 mei 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::Mooi gedaan, dat spoorboekje! Bucurestean 14 mei 2007 16:41 (UTC) :::Bedankt! :D Ging een stuk sneller met excel - 14 mei 2007 16:43 (UTC) ::O ja, de naam Westoever staat natuurlijk ook nog op die kaart... maar dat verander ik wel bij de volgende uitgave ;-) 14 mei 2007 16:46 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Wikistad:Hotlist Je wordt uitgenodigd een rode link op de hotlist te zetten en een rode link van de hotlist blauw te maken! gr, Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:11 (UTC) :Bedankt voor de uitnodiging ;-) ik schrijf wel even iets over de vervoerswijk - 16 mei 2007 18:13 (UTC) Oei, ik zag bij Speciaal:Wantedpages dat er nogal vaak naar een pagina in mijn gebruikersruimte verwezen werd... maar heb helaas geen tijd meer om nu een nieuw artikel te schrijven, ik zal morgen mijn best doen - 16 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :Toch bedankt. He martijn, zou je me misschien (een keertje) kunnen helpen met t gemeenteplan van Gebruiker:Bucurestean/Victoria? kweenie precies hoe t moet. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:43 (UTC) ::Doe zoals ik; copy-past en dan bewerken. Zo heb je een basis. 16 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) :::Ik heb ook copy-past gedaan, maar dan wordt het lastig bij t bewerken ervan ;) Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) ::::Ik begin ook met een copy-paste en dan ga ik er het een en ander aan veranderen. Ik snapte er tot voor kort ook niks van, maar heb het nu aardig onder de knie. Komt Victoria vlak boven Wikistad te liggen? Een station aan de HSL wordt dan moeilijk denk ik, maar uiteraard wel een goede verbinding met de stad ;-) - 16 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :::::Maar om je vraag te beantwoorden, ik wil je er best mee helpen, ik vind het wel leuk om te doen 16 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::: ! Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) :::::Misschien kun je even een kaartje maken met de plek waar de gemeente gaat liggen en hoe hij er ongeveer uit komt te zien? (kan ook een andere keer ik heb toch niet veel tijd meer nu) 16 mei 2007 19:30 (UTC) ::::::Goed idee, maarreh ik doe dat morgen wel. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) :::::oke 16 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) Heb het toch gedaan: Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 19:53 (UTC) 500px ::oke, dan ga ik er morgen iets mee doen, voor vandaag heb ik wel weer genoeg gedaan - 16 mei 2007 20:00 (UTC) Grondwet Op Forum:Stemlokaal#Grondwet is er nu een stemming om Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Grondwet klad goed te keuren. Het is lang, dus neem je tijd om het te lezen. Het is van belang om een goede wet te hebben en tegelijk veel vrijheid (Libertas) te hebben! Groeten, 16 mei 2007 20:09 (UTC) :Veel tijd heb ik nu niet meer, maar morgen wel. Komt dus helemaal goed - 16 mei 2007 20:11 (UTC) Kaart We hebben iconen van de spoorlijnen en van de wegen, dus misschien kunnen we op termijn een stadsplan maken met zo'n iconen. Dat zou leuk zijn. Wat denk jij? 20 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) :Ik zou het eens kunnen proberen. Het wordt misschien wel lastig, maar het is waarschijnlijk wel mogelijk. Het kost waarschijnlijk wel veel tijd voor zo'n kaart geladen is als die uit veel icoontjes bestaat. Maar als ik het nie probeer weet ik ook nie of het gaat lukken :-) 21 mei 2007 06:07 (UTC) Tankstations Zie F:K, is tankstations ok? Ik zet wel een bedrijf op (als je ermee instemt) Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 13:36 (UTC) :Tankstations zijn wel handig ja :p Ik zal eens een sjabloon van de A1 maken, dan kunnen we binnenkort beginnen met de aanleg 21 mei 2007 13:47 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat er op deze kaart (langs de snelweg) zo'n 2 of drie tankstations, aan beide kanten kunnen, nietwaar? Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 16:03 (UTC) :Ja zoiets, ik ga echt mijn best doen om vanavond een sjabloon van de A1 te hebben :-) 21 mei 2007 16:14 (UTC) Het wordt de LibR. Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) :Oke 21 mei 2007 19:12 (UTC) Le transporteur msgien kosten je plannen teveel, en moet er tol worden ingevoerd??? Alexandru eq. 21 mei 2007 19:34 (UTC) :zou kunnen ja, straks op de A1 mischien... Voor het artikel van de A1 heb ik geen tijd meer gehad, maar hoop dat ik het morgenavond af heb. 21 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) ::De overheid steunt momenteel Transport & Mobiliteit zeer hard. Het ook een prioriteit ;-) 21 mei 2007 19:42 (UTC) :En daar ben ik dan weer blij mee :-) Vandaag heb ik alleen niet zo veel tijd gehad, morgen beter 21 mei 2007 19:44 (UTC) Zie je kladpagina A1, kan de A2 niet beter de A11 worden, een aftakking van de A1? Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) :inderdaad ik zal het even veranderen. wat vind je van de icoontjes? 22 mei 2007 19:28 (UTC) ::de icoontjes zijn goe (al vind ik die van de spoorwegen wel mooier dan van de (snel)wegen, msgien infobox van wikipedia overnemen?). Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:33 (UTC) :Vond ik ook, maar de spoorlijnsjablonen zijn dan ook recht van wikipedia overgenomen. daar hebben we overigens ook snelwegen bedacht, maar dan vind ik dit bij ons misschien toch wel wat mooier :-) (http://nl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Rijksweg_1&diff=7940788&oldid=7820137) 22 mei 2007 19:36 (UTC) ::ik ben er weer vandoor voor vandaag, probeer gerust ff iets te doen aan de A1 dan zal ik het morgen goedkeuren :-) 22 mei 2007 19:37 (UTC) :::ja,.. you're right, veel te onrustig... we'll see Alexandru eq. 22 mei 2007 19:41 (UTC) ::de afrit wat gedetaileerder kan misschien wel leuk zijn, dat komt misschien nog wel eens 23 mei 2007 08:16 (UTC) keb (Libertaans) trouwens N1 en N2 uitgebreid. Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) :zag het :-) leuk, en wat vind je van onderstaande toekomstige kaart? 400px 25 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) ::Ik heb de kaart gezien, tziet er goed uit! (al kan het eiland misschien wel iets minder rond). Alleen een ding, stopt de hsl bij dat dorpje??? Alexandru eq. 25 mei 2007 16:08 (UTC) :::Dat was niet de bedoeling... maar voorlopig misschien 25 mei 2007 19:56 (UTC) Geluidsoverlast Martijn, Ik krijg de laatste tijd een aantal klachten van de inwoners van Civitas Libertas dat de spoorweg en N1 vlak ten noorden van Civitas Libertas voor nogal veel geluidsoverlast zorgen. Kan er een strook bos voorzien worden tussen de woonhuizen en de treinsporen? Ik zou het zelf willen regelen, maar die strook is eigendom van LRT. Alvast bedankt, 26 mei 2007 13:32 (UTC) :Het gemeentebestuur is er toch in geslaagd om een geluidswal te plaatsen. 26 mei 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::Waarom denkt ge burgemeester niet aan -Strand? dat staat ook goe. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:01 (UTC) :::Wat bedoel je? Dat we de muur moeten verlengen naar CL-S? 27 mei 2007 09:07 (UTC) ::::Jup. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:08 (UTC) :::::Ok, ik zal het doen, hou jij intussen de vandaal in de gaten. Enne... Hou je een beetje kalm en provoceer hem niet, ok? 27 mei 2007 09:10 (UTC) ::::::Ik doe mn best ;p. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 09:12 (UTC) Oke dan :p 27 mei 2007 09:44 (UTC) Uitnodiging oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza U wordt uitgenodigd om vanavond de oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza te zien op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas, zie op. (ps stuur dit bericht door ajb) Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:07 (UTC) :Ok, ik zal zorgen dat ik er ben :p 27 mei 2007 10:10 (UTC) ::De wedstrijd was om 8 uur, maar vanwege pech van de spelersbus van Libertaneza een uurtje vertraging, dus om 9 uur. :(. (ik moet avondeten ;p). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) reisadvies hey, ik wil om 8 uur in CL zijn, ik vertrek vanuit Maple Hills, kun je een reisadvies voor me regelen? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:07 (UTC) :daarom wil je natuurlijk om 8 uur in cl zijn :p een ogenblik geduld :-) 27 mei 2007 10:10 (UTC) ::Gaat een uurtje later ook een bus/trein? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :::Er is een bijzondere dienstregeling met om en om een uur of een halfuur er tussen. maar ja ben nu te laat er mee ;-) Wij raden u aan uw reisadvies tijdig aan te vragen :p 27 mei 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::::Wanneer is de volgende wedstrijd en waar? Dan kunnen we van tevoren alle toeschouwers die met het openbaar vervoer willen komen hun naam ergens in laten vullen, zodat ik ze een persoonlijk reisadvies kan geven :-) 27 mei 2007 18:20 (UTC) :::::Beker van Libertas, 2 juni tussen Civitesse en Feth. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:28 (UTC) ::::::oke... dat is nog net voor de nieuwe dienstregeling in gaat 27 mei 2007 18:32 (UTC) :::::::Wanneer gaat 'ie in dan, 4 juni? Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::::::ja, en dan gaan de eerste treinen naar Maple Hills en Victoria eigenlijk pas rijden. maar dan zet ik gewoon nog even 2 dagen bussen in :-) 27 mei 2007 18:34 (UTC) ::::::: ;p. De wedstrijd wordt hier gespeeld. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::::::Dus er komen ook bussen in CL en CL-S. Moeten er nog een bushaltes gemaakt worden? 27 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::::Daar komt wel een trein en zijn momenteel nog geen bussen. Maar ik zal binnenkort een busmaatschappij oprichten die in CL zal gaan rijden. 27 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) ::::::Bushaltes weet ik nog niet hoe ik ze precies wil gaan maken, maar het leek me eigenlijk een beetje onnodig om er een heel huis mee te vullen. 27 mei 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::::::Doe die busdienst maar in CL en CL-S want CL is opzich niet zo heel groot. Over de buskotjes... Een heel huis best niet nee. Mss gewn "fictieve" bushokjes? 27 mei 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::::::::ja, zoiets bijvoorbeeld 27 mei 2007 18:44 (UTC) :::::::::Gewoon bolletjes zetten op de CL-kaart voor de busdienst. Een bolletje = een bushalte. 27 mei 2007 18:45 (UTC) ::::::::Zoiets heb ik ook al bij Busdienst Wikistad 27 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, dat bedoelde ik. Maar dan dat begin en einde aan elkaar vast zitten. Snap je? 27 mei 2007 18:48 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja ja, dat de bus een rondje rijdt 27 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) :::::::::::En hoeveel gaat dat de gemeente kosten? 27 mei 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::::::::Niet zo veel denk ik, de regering vindt transport en mobiliteit erg belangrijk, dus hoogstens de kosten voor de haltebordjes en eventuele bushokjes. 27 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik neem bushokjes erbij. Als het eens mocht regenen hé. 27 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) ::::::::::::En mss ook denken aan een metrolijn naar Insula Govern. die doorgaat naar CL-S, dan kun je zo met de bus CL snel bereiken. Maar dat zijn allemaal zorgen voor later. 27 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :::::::::::::Zal er morgen eens over denken. Op de kaart hierboven ergens staat al een railtunnel naar IG getekend vanaf wikistad. maar de uitslag van het voetbal hoor ik morgen ook wel eens aangezien ik nu ga 27 mei 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ok, tot morgen. Ik werk vanavond nog ff door. 27 mei 2007 19:22 (UTC) Platt'land Hey, heb je Ministerie van Economie/platteland al gezien? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 06:15 (UTC) :Nu wel Ziet er leuk uit, ik neem aan dat elk vakje waar "boerderij" in staat niet alleen een gebouw is maar ook weilanden, akkers etc.? 29 mei 2007 06:33 (UTC) ::Ja. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:09 (UTC) Esperanto? Je wou Apud Maro maken voor esperantisten (je had 300 ofzo in je e-lijst staan?), zitten daar ook nederlandstaligen bij? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:24 (UTC) :P.S. je hebt nu nog meer werk ;p (sorry), zie Terra Nostra. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 15:22 (UTC) Ik ben lid van een mailinglist van beginnende, nederlandstalige esperantisten. Ik dacht dat er een stuk of 200 leden waren, maar dat weet ik niet zeker. Er zitten ook wel wat echte esperantisten bij geloof ik, maar het zijn voornamelijk nederlandse cursisten. 29 mei 2007 16:06 (UTC) :ok, ik d8 dat het allemaal polen en russen waren enzo, zo'n internationale... bwlah, wat zeg ik nu, maar ik wil nu wel dat Apud Maro gesticht wordt, dus ik zet er ff voor bij. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) Ster Ik mag Martijn toch nog geen ster vergeten te geven! Voor je inzet in de mobiliteit van Libertas en... Voor alles wat je verwezenlijkt hebt in Libertas eigenlijk verdien je Ster van Verdienste voor de Gemeenschap: Afbeelding:Ster.png 29 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) :jaaa, de vierde en waarschijnlijk laatste ster ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:21 (UTC) ::Er is niemand anders die zich nog echt hard heeft ingezet voor Libertas, toch? Mss Regalorium nog? 29 mei 2007 19:24 (UTC) :::kvind dat wij vijven of vijfen (??) zo een beetje op het moment de opbouwers van Wikistad zijn. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:26 (UTC) ::::Regalorium is bijna nooit online :S. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:27 (UTC) :::::Als je hier kijkt naar de (misschien foute!!) aantal bewerkingen per gebruiker, dan is het duidelijk wie actief is. :p 29 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) ::::::ik heb het gezien, bij martijn houd het op. (wat niet helemaal waar is, want Rubietje en MenM zijn nu duidelijk ook verslaafd ;p). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:51 (UTC) :::::bedankt voor het mooie sterretje :-) @ Alexandru: ik zal binnenkort apud maro eens verder gaan uitwerken 29 mei 2007 19:57 (UTC) :::::: , p.s. zoals je ziet komen er wegen bij, (drie), plattelandsweggetjes dus die zijn snel aangelegd, zie Terra Nostra. khoop dat Apud Maro een mooie gemeente wordt! Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:59 (UTC)